Berserker
Berserkers were female Locust DronesDestroyed Beauty. Blind but powerful, Berserkers had a highly developed sense of smell and hearing. Once one got scent of an enemy, the Berserker would charge towards it at great speed, splattering anything unfortunate enough to get in its path. Berserkers also developed a natural suit of armor, making them practically immune to small arms fire. History Early History Before the Locust invasion of Sera's human-ruled overworld, Berserkers were rapedGears of War: Aspho Fields by Drones in order to reproduce; Berserkers being blind and incredibly violent, would often kill their mate, so they were tied down and chained as a precaution. Emergence Day Days after Emergence Day, at least one Berserker was seen hurting a young Jace but was killed by small arms fire to the face by two Gears.Gears of War: Hollow Evacuation of Ilima During the Evacuation of Ilima, a Berserker was sent to Ilima High School where it slaughtered hundreds of civilians waiting to be evacuated. She was later discovered by Zeta-Six, who had been sent to investigate the school. They battled the Berserker, luring her outside and observed her running into a parked car, which exploded and weakened the Berserker's armor. The Gears took advantage of this and began shooting the vulnerable beast; after several attempts (and several vehicles), the Berserker finally fell by Zeta's hand.RAAM's Shadow: Hide and Seek Lightmass Offensive At least three Berserkers took part in the Lightmass Offensive, all deployed against war hero Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago. The first one was in the fallen Ephyra, unleashed after a massive firefight with Locust General RAAM in the streets. While safe from the outside Locust, the Berserker began hunting Delta Squad, forcing Marcus and Dom to lure the Berserker outside of their refuge and use the Hammer of Dawn against it. After several Hammer strikes and lots of bullets, the first Berserker was slain. A second Berserker was encountered on the way to the Fenix Estate; she was tricked into smashing the support pillars of the ceiling to allow Marcus to drop the Hammer down on it; it died as well. The final Berserker was fought on the Tyro Pillar, who ran fast enough to catch up to and jump onto the train. Given the fast speed of the Pillar and the absense of a laser pointer, the Hammer of Dawn was useless in this situtation. Instead, Marcus and Dom improvised, cutting off the segments of the train when the Berserker was on it, killing the blind beast. Mission to Montevado After the Riftworm sunk Montevado, the entire city fell to the Locust... literally. Delta-One, comprised of Marcus Fenix, Dominic Santiago, and Jace Stratton survived through the night at the sacrifice of Michael Barrick. When trying to climb out the sunken city, Jace lost his footing and fell into the darkness, much to Dom's alarm. When Jace awoke, he found himself in atop a small, rocky cliffside. Seconds later a Berserker emerged from a nearby cave, threatening Jace's life. When all hope seemed lost when Jace provoked the Berserker, Marcus came down on a ladder, shouting to Jace to take his hand. Jace leapt to Marcus, who took hold of his hand and pulled him up quickly. The charging Berserker ran off the cliff and fell to its death.Gears of War: Hollow Battle of Port Farrall During the Battle of Port Farrall, a Berserker was in the food center and Dom engaged the Berserker in a suicidal attack hoping to hit her in the underbelly but was stopped by Marcus, while a Centaur tank attacked and killed the Berserker. Lambent Berserker Eighteen months after the Flooding of the Hollows, the Lambent swarm ravaged the surface of Sera, bringing their Imulsion-fueled plague where ever they went. At least one Berserker was infected by Imulsion, turning it into a disgusting monstrosity of destruction. Lambent Berserkers are bigger, tougher, and even more aggressive than a normal Berserker. Black and golden, these new Berserkers were nearly indestructible to all forms of weaponry, shrugging off even a Hammer of Dawn strike. They only way to injure a Lambent Berserker was to attack it's glowing, Imulsion-filled heart which was only vulnerable when the Lambent 'zerker charged or leapt. Multiplayer Beast Mode In Gears of War 3, the Beserker is playable in the new Beast Mode. However, it has to be unlocked, and Cliffy B. commented that players will enjoy its brute strength, but it will have the drawback of terrible eyesight. The Lambent Berserker is not playable in Beast Mode though, only the Locust Berserker can be used. In Beast mode, Berserkers can be killed without the Hammer of Dawn, although the Beserker can absorb a massive amount of bullets before going down. On normal, the Heroes, Gears, and even Stranded will begin to use flamethrowers on Berserkers in the higher waves. In Beast mode, it has two attacks: A charge where as long as the player is pressing the sprint button, the Berserker will run and crush any human in its path, other than Heroes, who will only be downed. The second attack is the Berserker slamming its fists into the ground, creating a small explosion. A maximum of 2 direct attacks will kill any enemy on normal difficulty. Horde 2.0 Berserkers appear in the randomized boss waves of Horde 2.0. They usually appear in groups of two, but sometimes three will appear on higher waves. As before, regular firearms cannot kill Berserkers. The most effective way to combat a Berserker is to burn her with the Hammer of Dawn, Scorcher, or Incendiary Grenade; this will stun her and soften her hide enough for bullets to do damage. Explosives such as the Boomshot, Torque Bow and Frag Grenade will also do more damage, but players should still try to use them when the Berserker is burning for maximum effect. Berserkers, like their Lambent cousins, provide a quite difficult boss wave because they instantly destroy any fortifications (and down any player) that they hit, providing a sizable distraction from the other enemies in the wave. Like any other boss wave, it's usually best to kill everything else first and save the Berserkers for last; you should also try to stay away from your base as much as you can, especially your turrets and Silverback. Behind the Scenes *On Gears of War's non-canon "Top 5 Deadliest Locust", the Berserker scored number two deadliest Locust behind General RAAM.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bI3W2OghVzI *In one of Jace Stratton's flashbacks in Gears of War: Hollow Issue Six, a Berserker was shown being killed by small arms fire.Gears of War:Hollow References Category:Locust Horde Category:Females